A snowy day
by murai-sakura
Summary: Poor little Kai sees something that will destroy his entire life (COMPLETE)
1. a snowy day

Another beyblade fic. Yay!!!!  
  
It's about a chibi-Kai, so don't expect him to be heartless just yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A snowy day  
  
It was a wonderful day outside. Beatifull white snow was falling out of an even whiter sky. Water was starting to freeze and trees were losing their last fall-leafs. Only a few birds were still here, chasing some last bugs. The sun was shining bravely, trying to warm some people and animals and making the scène a whole lot happier. If you had a lot of time, you could just sit there on a warm, clean spot to gaze at the laughing and playing children. It was wonderfull to see the little, cute smiles on their small red faces, almost entirely covered with a warm christmas hat.  
  
One of the children was named Kai hiwatori. He was even redder the the rest of the children. He was 6 jears old and 7 months. He loved to play in the cold snow, making his tiny hands almost fall off because of the harsh temperatures. The sun was shining in his cute, crimson eyes, making him shut them a little, and widening his smile that was cheering up everyone that passed by that day. The snow wasn't kept untouched. Many children rolled big balls out of them to make snowmans whit carrot-noses and scarfs, and sometimes a little hat. There was even a snowman with sticks for arms on a wide open field.  
  
Kai was in the middle of a snowballfight. His team was winning from the south but Kai was still full of snow. His hair had a color you couldn't identifie anymore and his clothes were al white. His nose was very red and his hands were trying to keep his arms warm. The supply snowballs was slinking and the children were panicking. But Kai had a clever idea. He took down a big snowman behind them and tried to use the giant balls. The spot they were standing on was going downwards and if they rolled the ball correctly, it would roll right between the children of the other camp. A few children would get smashed pretty bad, but at least they would be victorious. Kai prepared the snowball for a giant impact, with the help of the other children that where hoping for a fast victorie. They all hoped to go home soon and drink some hot coco. Their favorite drink after a day of brilliant battles.  
  
Everyone trusted on Kai. They always did, Kai was a great leader, even with his short age of 6 jears. Even children of ten where listening to his always wise advises and were doing everything he told them to do.  
  
The snowball was almost ready. The other camp wouldn't know what was happening. Kao ordered his army to let go of the ball and it smashed the army of the south. Once again, north was victorious. Only one battlefield was lost, and that was when that good old Kai layed sick in his bed. That is excactly why they never fight again without Kai.  
  
As soon as the ball exploded when it reached the end of the not so style hill, the children all went home to tell their mother what a great day it had been. Kai as well went inside to rush over to his mothers side. And to go sit on his father's lap and to get himself a nice cup of hot coco to warm up and to relax. He really wanted to tell about his great battle today, about how he led his army into another great victorie. If only the poor boy could. The minut little Kai walked in the small, comfy house, he saw something that would change his entire young life...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chappie one is finished. I tried to make it a cliffie. I'm sorry that I have to go to sleep but tomorrow I will try to write the next chappie.  
  
Please review 


	2. The calm before the storm

Sorry for the cliffy dear readers. I just had to get off of the computer but now I'll continue.  
  
Kai:.....  
  
Disclaimer: same thing  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 2  
  
Inside the house, a man dressed in black stood with his back to the poor little Kai. Kai, who knew nothing about the man just panicked. The paint was scraped of the walls with a pointy object. A few of them had been from the robbery a few jears ago but some new scars had appeared on the normally white walls. But now, some red liquid was dripping of the walls, making a spot on the carpet. Kai's eyes widened and searched for his parents somewhere in the room but he saw nothing. The man hadn't spot the little, cold kid and was taking some shiny objects from the small table in the living room. Kai sneaked past him, trying to avoid his grabbing hands and sneaked into his parents bedroom.  
  
Kai was breathing heavilly, not turning around just yet. He was scared but tried to avoid making noise, if he staid away from the burglar, he wouldn't be harmed. Kai closed his eyes and swallowed. He just hoped the man would leave some things for him and his parents to survive. Kai let go of the yellow doorknob and fell to his knees, gazing at the brown, wooden door. Scared that it might open any second now. A few minutes, Kai held in his breath, when he noticed no one was coming and there was no more noise in the living room or in any other room, he relaxed a little. Not much, cause he was still a little tensed, but he allowed himself to breath again.  
  
Relieved, he turned around to scan the room. His eyes widened and he threw up. Tears were starting to flow out of his eyes and mixed with the vomit on the floor. On the bed in the middle of the chamber, layed two people, covered in blood, still wet and warm. He never saw anything like it, but he thouht it was terrible. His little hands were trembling and his mouth stood open, not able to close. He was very young but he knew this wasn't right at all. He quikly ran out of the room, glad the burglar was gone and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number his parents had made him memorize, 911. His voive trembled as he explained to the people on the other side what happened. When there was nothing more important to say, he layed down the phone and went to sit in the seat next to the window, waiting for help to arrive. While he waited he did something he had never done before, he bit his nails. He knew it wasn't very clean but he couldn't help it, he was too nervous.  
  
Finally, he heard an ambulance arrive and jumped up, not feeling very well himself. His stomach was still turning around when he remembered what he saw. Some men with brancards ringed the bell and Kai quikly opened the front door. There were cops with them too. First of all, Kai pointed where his parents were with closed eyes and then he walked away, not wanting to see his parents in their condition again.  
  
As soon as Kai walked towards the door, he was picked up by the cops. They took him to the car without saying a word. They put him on the back-seet and seatbelted him. The chauffeur smiled at Kai, not getting any response. As soon as the doktors came out of the house, Kai loked away, hoping they would be allright.  
  
A few kids that passed by saw Kai sitting in the car and waved at him, not getting the respo,se they normally got. No, not today. Kai wasn't able to move a muscle, not even to his best friends, he ws too affraid and shocked. The kids that were waving stopped and put on some sad faces, thinking Kai was mad at them or something, and they walked away, not knowing what just happened.  
  
Kai sighed. All he wanted was find his mother alive and well, making a nice cup of coco for him, and his father reading the paper by the warm fireplace. He expected to celebrate a Christmas soon, he would never forget. But everything was against him, there wouldn't be any coco by the recipy of his mother, there wouldn't be smelly socks from his father at the fireplace and there wouldn't be any christmas. No hope, no dreams,..... and no more friends.  
  
The ambulance drove away whit a lot of sound and the police car followed, the two men sitting in the front talking about how cold the snow was today...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 2 is finished.  
  
A little short but there will be another chapter soon  
  
Please review... 


	3. The beginning of the rest of his life

I'm writing chapter 3 now but the minut yu-gi-oh begins, i'm gonna take a little breake, okay people?  
  
Disclaimer: still the same  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 3  
  
As the white police car drove behind the ambulance trough the white snow, Kai was starting to fall asleep. Something terrible had just happened and Kai knew that very well, but he was still a six jear old boy and he needed sleep. Besides, he was very tired because of what happened just now.  
  
While sweet little Kai closed his big eyes, the policeman kept on chatting with each other, apparently not understanding what just happended. Who would chat so happy when something that tragic had just happened.... maybe they didn't saw how bad it was,....or they see it every day. But they still don't have the right..... to be happy. While Kai thought about that, he finally fell asleep, held behind by the seatbelt.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Kai was still sleeping and the cops thought it was so cute, they would let him sleep, until they accidently put on the sirenes. Kai was clearly awake in the second and jumped out of the car as soon as he noticed they were standing still.  
  
Kai walked towards the hospital and he noticed the ambulance was empty, and really smelly. It had the horible smell of blood. Kai pinched his nose and quikened his pace, trying to avoid others who were trying to get in. He was scared of people, scared they would do the same to him. The cops were standing with their car, watching the small boy walking towards the hospital.  
  
As soon as Kai walked in very slowly, watching every step he made very carefully, he was run over by a guy with stitches in his forehead. He growled at Kai and walked away. Kai was scared, there was no one he knew, except his parents but he couldn't find them.  
  
Kai didn't wanna be alone so he took all his courage and walked to the receptionist. He asked some questions and she told him everything he needed to know. Kai nodded and walked in a hallway, trying to find the room of his parents. Sudenly, he came to a chamber that was completely lit, he looked inside,.... and quikly looked away again. He found his parents but they were in the middle of an operation. There was blood everywhere. Kai decided to wait for his parents so he just went to sit in a corner, silently crying himself to sleep with his knies lifted to his chin and his crimson eyes closed.  
  
A few hours later, someone came outside. It was a nurse with long brown hair, she looked really sad. She took off her operation-gluves that were full of blood and threw them away. She untied her blooded vest and threw it away also. Then she noticed Kai. She saw how the cute little boy was sleeping in the corner, dried tears on his cheeks. She walked over to the boy and gently touched his shoulder. Kai jumped up, and looked around with great fear. As soon as he saw the nurse, he jumped away from her with a frightened look in his eyes. The nurse was shocked when she saw the boys reaction, but she smiled, she wanted to comfort the boy. She put out her soft hand and waited patiently for the boy to come closer. She was very gentle and Kai needed someone beside him so he took her hand and she pulled him closer. With a sweet and caring voice she asked him what he was doing here. Kai explained everything, from the burglar to the cops and that he saw who the people inside were. The nurse got a sad expression on her sweet face. She told the little Kai..... his parents were gone, they were dead.  
  
The news hit Kai like a brick. He let go of the nurses hand and he backed away from here. Tears were starting to fall again. he didn't blame the sweet girl, he blamed himself for not being there when he was needed. He turned around, his scarf was thrown backwards, and he ran... He ran past the people, sick and doctors, he ran out of the hospital and past the donuteating cops...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
another finished chapter  
  
another will be up soon  
  
please review 


	4. The cold heart of a bitter man

Okay, it will take a very long time before I can update this. Wanna know why? Someone reported possible abuse, they removed learn japanese with Bakura because it wasn't a story, and I can't update for a very long time now.... If someone has anything to say will you please report it to me the next time? I would be very gratefull cause I wouldn't survive it if I was removed from fanfiction and they 'd remove all my stories, that would be so meen...  
  
Anyways, I can't update yet but I'm still gonna write this chapter, that way, it'll be ready very soon...  
  
Disclaimer: again? Okay then, I don't own any beyblade characters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 4  
  
Kai tried to keep on running but the snow that was maybe 20 centimeters wouldn't allow the poor 6 jear old to move on. Kai fell over with his face in the cold snow. A few cars past by, not even helping the young child. They didn't notice or they just didn't care. Tears were falling out of Kai's eyes on the thick snow, melting some of the white carpet. He was too young to really move on with this in a good way, for him, life had ended forever. His parents were dead so now the end of the young Kai came nearer. The poor exhausted boy fell asleep once again, still crying in his dreams...  
  
A few hours later, a policecar stopped near the little boy. Kai was almost entirely covered with snow, but a few things still pieked out. One of the cops took the sleeping boy carefully in his arms. He noticed how cold Kai was and quikly layed him in the car with a few blankets. Quikly, they drove away. But they weren't driving to the hospital, they drove to a big mansion. A house that looked like it could pierce the sky, it was a scary- looking house and even the tough cops shivered for a second.  
  
When they arrived in front of the gate, Kai opened his eyes very slowly. He jumped up lookin around and then he noticed the house. The little boy held on to his beyblade dranzer very frightened. It was the birthday present from his mother and his father had gave him a bitbeast. A magnificant red phoenix, capable of defeating every opponent in his path. But now, Dranzer felt the angst of his young master, and he prepared to battle, a fight that would never come...  
  
The big iron gate opened with a sound that could even make your bones shiver. The car drove inside with a frozen Kai on the backseet. Kai was too terryfied to move, he wondered what was happening and then he saw the cops. Kai relaxed a little knowing that cops were cops to help people. Suddenly, the car stopped and a big old man came out of the house. He had gray hair and a forced smile on his face. A smile that looked so unnatural that Kai expected his face to crack any moment now.  
  
The cops saw that Kai was awake and they pulled him out of the car, knowing that he would prefer to stay where he was. The man that called himself Voltaire yelled something and suddenly, a younger man with purple hair appeared. His smile was a forced one too and Kai was expecting the worst. The cops didn't seem to notice how fke the guys were and they introduced Kai to the man. The thing one of the cops said made Kai's heart skip a beat. 'Kai, this is your grandfather'. Kai wanted to cry again but he held his tears inside, not knowing what would happen if the men saw he was crying. This was when Kai needed his parents the most and this was when the parents of Kai weren't around any longer. Kai burried his face in the cop's jacket. A look of symphatie was showing on the cop's face but he sighed. 'You are goig to live here Kai' said the cop and he closed his eyes. The other cop stepped over to Voltaire and made him sign some papers, wondering why he wasn't caring about his loss.  
  
Kai saw how Voltaire grabbed a pen and signed something on the paper. With that, the other cop pushed Kai to Voltaire and stepped in his car with his friend again. Kai wathed how the car drove away from him and left him with this man. That was the last time he would trust a cop, they all left him by himself.  
  
Suddenly, he felt how someone pulled him up by his arm and he looked straight in the still smiling face of the purple man. But now, the smile was real, but it was more something like an evil smirk. 'Kai, this is Boris, your new trainer' said his grandfather with an amused face. And together, they walked inside, pulling a struggling Kai with them...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Not the end yet people, not the end yet. If only I could update, damnit....  
  
Ow well, when I can update and you read it, please review. 


	5. First strikes of pain

Okay, I can update the fourth februari again, 'sigh' meanwhile, I'll write this chapter too.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing changed so far.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 5  
  
Kai was sitting in his chamber, sobbing loudly. Voltaire and Boris had locked him in this room. It wasn't what he was used to at all. The walls were black, the windows needed cleaning and there was written on the ceiling. The only things that stood in this chamber were a hard bed with a very thin matras and no sheets at all, and a beyblade-arena, ready for a battle.  
  
Kai sighed and quit sobbing. What was the use, no one would hear him anyways and those who did, didn't even care except for the fact that he was keeping them from their sleep. Kai grabbed his beyblade and saw Dranzer's red, glowing shape. He could tell Dranzer wanted to battle, really badly so he grabbed his starter and launched his blade in the arena. Kai's still wet face cleared up as soon as the blade touched the arena. A big smile was now forming on his face and his eyes were burning with rage. It was incredible how fast his blade was. The sparks were flying all across the room and Kai started to laugh. The blade kept spinning harder and harder and suddenly, a big firey bird appeared.  
  
In the corner of the room, there was a camera recording everything, but even the camera wasn't fast enough to see all moves. Voltaire and Boris who were watching Kai played the video again in slow motion. They watched how the blade was shooting sparks and their mouth hang open when they saw Kai's bitbeast appear. The result of the little demonstration was that the arena broke into several pieces. Kai grabbed his blade, sat on his bed and closed his eyes with a satisfied smirk. In the control room, the two men were laughing, they found their victim who would go trough a very intense traning.  
  
A few hours later, Voltaire opened Kai's door and waked the little boy. He threw him out of his room and ordered him to go eat. Kai who was stunned stood up and ran downstairs. He saw a big table down the dining room wich was filled with all kinds of food. The smell of the food was irresistable so he went to sit right in front of a big pie.  
  
Voltaire came down as well. He smirked when he saw Kai licking his lips. He grabbed a sandwich with cheese and threw it on Kai's plate. The bread was hard and wasn't fresh anymore. Kai wanted to object but when he saw his grandfather's face, he knew there was nothing he could do. With a face like there were ants on his plate, he ate his sandwich. When it was all gone and his face was a little pale, he still was wathing at the pie. Voltaire grabbed it and splitted it in two halfs, one for him and one for Boris. When that was all gone and Kai looked even sicker then before Voltaire said something to Kai with a low voice. 'Kai, from now on you are gonna train with Boris'. Kai's eyes widened and he looked in Boris's eyes. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.  
  
After the announcement Boris grabbed Kai by the hair and dragged him up the stairs. 'Go to sleep little brat' screamed the maniac and he threw Kai back inside and locked the door. Then he left a sobbing Kai who was listening to the hard laughter below, on the big dining table...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know it's short but hey, don't hurt me okay?  
  
Please review 


	6. Try for perfection

Okay, next chapter.... eum, what to write, what to write? Just kidding, now it's gonna be really exciting.  
  
Disclaimer: same old thing  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 6  
  
Try for perfection  
  
The next day, Kai was woken up very early, he had to go trough intens training today, but Kai knew very little about Boris's harsh methods. Kai put on his clothes while Boris stood in the doorframe, smirking his famous smirk. Something Kai would remember forever. When Kai was finished, Boris pulled him all the stairs down until they reached a big door. It was closed and there were standing guards in front of it. Kai shivered. His stomach was growling loudly and Boris smirked.  
  
As soon as the guards saw Boris, they opened the door. Kai tried to look inside but it was way to dark to see a thing. Boris dragged him inside. Kai saw nothing but it looked like Boris knew his way. Suddenly, they stopped. Boris lifted Kai up and threw him into something. Kai screamed, he slid down a tunnel, not knowing where he was going. He could hear a laughing Boris behind him.  
  
When Kai landed on the cold, stone floor he stayed there. Not a very clever thing to do cause a few seconds later, Boris landed on top of him. Kai felt how the air was squized out of his body and tears were forming in his crimson eyes. Boris smirked and stood up. He grabbed Kai by the colar and laughed at him.  
  
Boris walked with a struggling and slightly bleeding Kai to some people who were standing behinh heavy machinery. Boris hung Kai on an iron bar very hy on the ceiling and he asked the men to press a certain button. The men nodded and pressed the button. Kai looked closely at the people beneath him but all, except for Boris were wearing masks. Suddenly, Kai was distracted by a heavy, growling sound beneath him. He looked down and saw how the floor was shoved aside. Then, right beneath him, a snake pit opened and the snakes looked like they hadn't been fed for weeks. Boris commanded Kai to lift himself up on the bar. Kai did everything he was told. He noticed some kids were looking up at Kai. Their faces were terryfied. Kai almost cried but he wouldn't give Boris that honor. He wouldn't cry ever again, that was only the show of a great weakness. The snakes were hissing and Kai felt how his arms became heavy.  
  
A few hours and 100 lifts later, the snake pit closed and the men got Kai of the bar. Kai rubbed his arms as he saw out of his eye-corners how Boris was smirking. He clearly enjoyed terroryzing young children.  
  
Boris grabbed Kai again and layed him on a hard, wooden plate. His feet were tied to the plate and Kai had to do 100 sit ups, under his head was a sharp spike, making him go up every time he wanted to rest. A few other children were joining him in this. Kai saw a red haired boy who was clearly used to this kind of torture even tough he couldn't be much older then Kai. And on his other side, a pale looking kid with white hair was having much trouble not to cry. He looked like he was terrified. He looked like he was a little younger then Kai. Kai wanted to say something, but he was too shy to do that, besides, Boris was watching them. Kai sighed and went on with the 100 sit-ups. The spike was stinging his back but he kept going.  
  
Kai was done almost at the same time as the redhaired boy, but the pale, younger boy was only at the half and he looked like he was gonna give up every moment. As soon as the guards freed Kai, he ran over to the boy and released him, leaving a surprised Boris stand near the computer. The redhaired boy looked very respectfull at the new guy who tried to help, but he knew it wouldn't help anything, he tried it a long time ago himself. Something that only caused him pain.  
  
Kai lifted the boy from the plate and put him on his feet. The exhausted kid immediatly fell to his knees. Suddenly he looked up and watched in terror at something behind Kai. Kai quikly turned around and noticed the guards stood in an attack position. Kai stood in front of the younger kid, trying to protect him. His eyes were shooting fire and some of the guards started to laugh.  
  
Suddenly, Kai's grandfather appeared with a smirk on his face. He grabbed his grandson and took a secret passage together with Boris to go to his office. There, there was a fireplace filled with flames and the room was really warm. Kai didn't notice and tried to escape out of his grandfathers grip. Suddenly, he let go and Kai looked around, a bit surprised. Boris and Voltaire stood in front of him with an angry look on his face. Boris began to yell at Kai, he let Kai know he could never ever interrupt in training. Out of Boris's screaming, Kai understood the one boy was called Tala and the other Bryan. He was starting to stop listening to Boris so he just closed his eyes trying to zone everything out.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a painfull smack on his face. He was thrown against a wall next to the fireplace. Kai opened his eyes and shoke his head. His sight was blurry but he saw his grandfather's grin very clearly.  
  
That was the beginning of a night full of torture, burning, raping, beatings and kicking.... The screaming of Kai was heard in the hallway, past every chamber in the mansion. Tala was listening with closed eyes and Bryan was helding a pillow against his ears, while crying many tears...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
still not the last of it  
  
please review 


	7. my déjà vu

Okay, I wanna make this my last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
Disclaimer: the same all over again  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 7  
  
Kai woke up out of his nightmare. He looked around and saw his team, the bladebreakers all sleep peacefully. Kai sighed a bit. He tried to leave his past behind him but that was impossible. Every day was the same, every night ended up in screaming, and every hour he had to try his best to reach perfection.  
  
They took his feelings away, they destroyed his innocence and they didn't even let me die. But one day, I will get you Boris and I'll get you too grandfather, no matter what. I will defeat the demolition boys and proove to you that you can't win with slavery!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now this was a really short chappie, but you all know the rest so this is the end, I hope you've enjoyed it.  
  
Please review 


	8. The blood of a lifetime

'cries' And I thought I finished this story, but Kaiiko-chan wants me to write a chapter about Kai's revenge. I couldn't resist, I would do anything for my reviewers if they ask nicely, and to tell you the truth, she was begging for it. I couldn't resist that so now I will satisfie her and write the revenge chapter... 'sigh' this is gonna be hard... eum... how to start?  
  
Disclaimer: still the same off cours.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The blood of a lifetime  
  
Kai had made a mistake, a big mistake, he had joined Boris again, only to posess black Dranzer, not knowing his own Dranzer was stronger then the black phoenix. Kai was almost dead because he didn't realise he was destroying himself with the blade he had gotten from Boris and his own, hated grandfather. But his team saved him, and they did more then that. They had opened his eyes and made him a real friend of them, and for the first time, he felt like he truly belonged. He joined his own team again and prepared for battle with them.  
  
When the tournament started, Kai didn't regognise his old team anymore. The weak and gentle Bryan had been turned into a cruel and heartless bastard. The caring Tala had been turned into a murderer and a thief. Spencer, who was always there to help people just went numb and was now fighting people as if it was nothing. And the warm and gentle Ian was now a terrorist,destroying every enemy in his path.  
  
Now, the tournament was over. Tyson had won from Tala and rai had prooved he could stand the cold blows of Bryan. But Kai hadn't won, he had lost to spencer. His past with the demolition boys in the abbey, where they all where each others friends to still have something, that had cracked Kai up. He tried to fight but the memories where too clear and kept Kai from winning.  
  
Kai kad decided to go back to the abbey now, to take revenge for Bryan, Ian, Tala, Spencer and himself. The marks on his back prooved that he had suffered almost his entire life, caused by a burglar that accidentally passes by his house. But Kai had always believed his grandfather had send the burglar towards his parents, to kill them and to claim Kai so he could use him for whatever he was thinking about in his evil mind.  
  
While everyone was sleeping, Kai walked out of the hotel where the bladebreakers had celebrated their victorie. It wasn't far from the abbey and Kai wanted to know the truth. He left his teammates that were dreaming about pizza's and hotdogs. Kai wouldn't be gone forever, he would return, but this was just something he had to do. Something he had to find out, he just wanted to get rid of those awefull dreams that were terroryzing his mind and his dreams, that were causing many sleepless nights.  
  
As Kai walked out in the dark night, it started to snow. Many white crystals were falling out of a dark, starless sky, colouring Kai's hair and making him shiver. The snow always reminded him about that day... It was a bad memory but Kai couldn't get rid of it. When a snowy, white crystal fell on top of Kai's nose, he shook his head badly to make it fall off. After doing this, he ran, he ran while closing his eyes, allready knowing his way...  
  
When Kai finally arrived at the abbey, he stood still for a few minutes, gazing up to the window where his room used to be. He watched the snow fall on the rooftops and saw how a raven flew over the abbey. Kai shivered for a moment and walked inside, wanting to know the secrets he hadn't solved yet.  
  
When Kai stepped in, the snow stopped falling and the wind blew a few leafs away. Kai saw nothing of this trough the closed gates and continued walking forward. Even though this was a terrible place, and even though Kai hated it here, he couldn't stop himself from thinking: I'm home.  
  
Kai knew exactly where all the camera's where and he avoided them all. He was glad he was able to trick his grandpa and Boris, and he was pleased when he realized he was almost at the chambers of the children. He knew exactly where everything was. He walked trough the hall and when he came at a closed door whit some scrathes in it, he stood still. He still remembered where the scrathes came from. Kai looked at his hands and at his nails that were bloody all the time even though no one had ever noticed. One day, Kai was being chased again and he just ran away, wanting to get out, he was at the age of 8 that day. As soon as he came to his room he was releafed and wanted to open the door when suddenly, he was jumped from behind. While the guards were taking him away, Kai had pinned his fingernails in the door, making those scrathes and ruïning his fingers.  
  
Kai sighed and shook off some tears. He went to the room next to it and watched the symbol of a heart, scrathed in the door. This was Bryan's room. When he was young, Bryan had scrathed the heart in his door as a sign of friendship. That night, it wasn't Kai who was tortured but Bryan. In the abbey, symbols like that were forbidden and they were at own risk. Bryan couldn't stand up for weeks after that night, and from that moment, he had become more silent, but still friendly and lovingly. Kai sighed, he didn't understand what happened to Bryan, but he was about to find out.  
  
Kai slowly opened the door and saw Bryan was sleeping in his bed. No sheets, no cushion and no light in the entire room. Bryan was laying stiffa as a plank, eyes closed, not moving one inch. He was breathing at a regular speed and when you saw him laying there, it reminded you at someone burried in a coffin. He looked as pale as a the snow and his eyes, even though they were closed, made Kai shiver again.  
  
Kai walked over to Bryan and noticed there was a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of him and the other demolition boys. Kai smiled a little, he knew Bryan still had his heart, even though it was small, he still cared and that was all that mattered.  
  
Kai looked at Bryan and saw him sleeping with a serious expression on his face. Kai didn't really want to but he decided he should wake Bryan up. He needed to talk to him. Kai wouldn't admit it but he was a little scared...  
  
Kai layed his hand on Bryan's mouth and used his other one to shake him awake. Like Kai expected, Bryan showed no emotion when he woke up, so Kai removed his hand and let Bryan breath again. Bryan just laughed when he saw Kai. He looked at Kai closely from head to toe and smirked. He knew Kai would come someday, that Kai would come back ones to help them out. Bryan had learned to ban all emotions and he thought Kai was weak the moment he saw a tear sparkling in his eyes. Kai sat on the edge of Bryan's bed, and tried to explain him why he returned. He tried to make him remember about the past cause he knew they had punched the memories out of his head.  
  
Kai did everything he could to convince Bryan for several minutes, he used all arguments and details to convince Bryan they were friends. Then, Kai pointed at the picture on the wall. Kai smiled when he saw Bryan was about to break. Tears were forming in his eyes and he didn't look so scary anymore. Kai took Bryan in his arms and led him outside, he pointed at the door and at the symbol that was cut in the door. That's when Bryan smiled too. He remembered Kai and he remembered how many times Kai had come up for him. Without any doubt, he walked with him to the next door...  
  
..............................................................  
  
The door across the room from Bryan looked a little more stabel then Bryan's and it had no single carve in it. Kai knew Ian and Spencer were sleeping together in the same room, they allways had and they always would. With a small nod, Kai and Bryan entered the room as silent as a mouse. They both ran to their friends, Kai took Spencer and Bryan took Ian.  
  
The minut Kai woke Spencer up, he was punched against a wall. He had forgot Spencer wasn't the kind boy anymore he once used to be. Slowly, kai opened his eyes again and watched how Spencer wanted to strike him again. Kai closed his eyes but when he didn't feel the impact, he looked up again. He saw Bryan and Ian were holding Spencer back. He couldn't believe Ian was at his side again. Maybe he never really forgot him. Kai quikly stood up and tried to calm Spencer down together with the rest. He showed him his blade with the red phoenix, showing one of the 5 bitbeasts that were bonded together by a magical friendship. The friendship of the demolition boys, the team that had swore to pay Boris back someday for everything he had done to them. This was the sign that calmed spencer down. And for the first time in a long time, he smiled, and it was a true smile.  
  
After this, Ian just walked over to Kai and shaked hands with him, Kai smirked. Now there was only one more person that they needed to convince, but all together, it would work out, he was sure of it.  
  
They walked out of the room, all looking at the same door. The door at the end of the hall looked dangerous and creepy, even if they were all together. Tala was a dangerous guy to meddle with. Kai was confident enough though. He wanted to get rid of those dreams, to get rid of the awefull memories. Kai walked forward, towards the door, followed by the rest of the team.  
  
When Kai stood in front of Tala's door, he breathed deeply and then opened the door. What he saw when he opened the door was what he had least expected. In the room where two beds. The one bed was empty and in the other one layed a boy that was something like 6 years old. The boy wasn't moving a muscle and he wasn't breathing either. He wass full of blood and tears. His clothes were ripped off and on his face was a pained expression that he had taken into death. On the boy was another boy, somthing like Kai's age with hair that was as red as fire. The boy was crying badly. He was shaking and his fists were trembling. He hugged the dead boy, crying about the loss. That red-haired boy was Tala. When the door opened and he saw Kai standing in front of him, he started laughing. He had waited for Kai ever since he had escaped, he had waited for him to return and to free the boys.  
  
Gently, Tala layed the body of the dead kid back on the bed and walked towards Kai. With tears in his eyes, he just looked at Kai, and after a few minutes of staring, he just hugged him, happy to be released now in a few minutes. Kai petted Tala on the back for a few minutes and turned around again, facing the others now. Tala layed his hand on kai's shoulder, showing he stood right behind him. Kai smirked and walked forward again, up to Boris' office.  
  
They didn't care about the camera's anymore, all they wanted to do was destroy Voltaire and Boris. Kai started to run, a smile appearing on his face. Everyone was smiling, and Tala was lauging out loud, ready to destroy Boris in a few minutes now.  
  
Finally, they arrived at his office and they just knocked, hiding they wanted to destroy him. Someone just groaned inside and they opened the door and brutally stepped inside. The group off teenagers saw Voltaire and Boris sitting at the fireplace, enjoying themselves a lot. They were discussing the training from today. Kai's eyes shot fire and Voltaire and Boris looked up when Kai entered. First they were shocked and then they just laughed. They laughed about Kai, they never expected him to return...  
  
The demolition boys were smirking madly when they saw what Kai was hiding behind his back. Voltaire and Boris both stood up, ready to capture Kai but before they could even touch him....  
  
......"BAM!!!!!"  
  
There was a loud blast and Voltaire fell down, struck in his head by a bullet, the last thing he saw was a smiling Kai...  
  
Boris wanted to run off but Kai gave him the same destiny as his grandfather and just killed him without changing his emotions.  
  
After the murders, he dropped the weapons and turned around to face his former team and his old friends. "We have done it" said Kai with a trembling voice "we have killed the ones who took our blood our entire life"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That was it. Are you happy now Kaiiko-chan? I'm very proud of it myself, it became lounger then I expected.  
  
Please review or I wrote this extra chappie for nothing 


End file.
